I Smile Because You’re My Sister
by purebread1127
Summary: When two very human sisters wake up as two very not human femmes, you can be sure of the chaos and adventure that ensues.
1. Shake

**AN: Hey there! Thanks for reading! Although... you technically haven't read anything yet...**

 **No matter!**

 **Just a heads up that this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, so please review and let me know what you think!**

 **I'm not sure _exactly_ where I plan on taking this story or how often I will update, only time will tell. **

**Disclaimer: I own no rights Transformers or any characters except my OCs. Any similarities between my plot-line/OCs and that of another author is coincidental.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXXXX**

"Hey dude," my sister says casually in gretting as she walks through the back door of our house.

I pop up from behind the counter, temporary abandoning my search for a pot to boil water in, only to be greeted with the sight of my sister's smiling face.

"Hi sis!" I exclaim dramatically overexcited in our usual banterous greetings. We never call each other by our names; I'm always 'dude' or 'kid' and she's always 'sis' or 'woman'. For us, such titles are terms of endearment and we'd have it no other way.

"Did you miss me?" She rolls her hazel eyes good naturedly and agrees reluctantly because she knows I know she missed me, no matter how unlikely that might seem to an outsider. I shuffle around the kitchen counter with a look of mischief on my face and squish her in a hug to which she dramatically groans and sounds as if I were crushing her to death. Once I release her from my grasp, she pats me on the head as one would a puppy and sets the grocery bag I hadn't noticed she'd been carrying on the counter.

"Have you boiled the water yet?" She asks giving me one of her famous why-am-I-not-surprised-looks, just because she already knows the answer having seen the lack of a pot on the stove when she walked in. My sister is more than used to me being forgetful and waiting utill the last moment to do just about anything, but that doesn't stop her from giving me a bad time about it.

"I was literally just getting the pot out when you walked through the door. Promise!"

"I told you I'd be home soon _twenty minutes ago,_ " she chides back, sounding very much like a mother exasperated with her child. I grumble indignantly but don't respond knowing I wouldn't win an argument anyways, no matter how good natured it was, and considering she was right. I was supposed to have water boiled by the time she got home from the grocery store so we could make dinner, but of course I got sidetracked and only bolted into the kitchen once I saw her white Ford Explorer pull up to the house. As the culinary masterminds that we are, we decided on a simple dish of crescent shaped wheat noodles garnished with a creamy cheddar sauce, or more commonly known by the common folk as mac 'n' cheese, for dinner tonight.

I finish what I had started and fill a medium sauce pan half way with water and set it on the burner to boil while my sister unpacks the contents of the grocery bag she brought home: boxed mac n cheese, a gallon of milk, raspberry jelly, and crackers. Normally our dad does the grocery shopping but he's visiting his parents in Iowa since his dad, our grandfather, had recently been diagnosed with cancer, so my sister and I have the house to ourselves for the time being as responsible twenty-one and eighteen year olds.

"You going to Jake's later?" I ask already having a response in mind, but asking anyway.

"Yeah, I'm going to his house after we eat. We wanted to watch a movie tonight."

"Sounds good. Just remind him that he's a loser," I wink one of my blue eyes at my sister, hinting at the running joke between her fiancée and I. The two of us get along but we both like to tease, harass, and annoy one another for fun- he's like the older brother I never had.

"Uh huh," my sister agrees as usual to one of my comments. Seeing as how the water is boiling and the groceries are out away, my sister makes her way towards her bedroom, probably to change into more comfortable clothes (usually pajamas) as she usually does when she gets home.

No sooner had she walked three feet towards her bedroom when the whole house shakes underfoot, making both of us lose our footing. Thinking it was an earthquake as they are quite common in Southern California, especially considering that we live only a few miles away from the San Andreas fault line, I make my way towards my sister, brushing my shoulder length light brown hair out of my face where it had fallen when the quaking made me stumble.

We glance at each other with the same idea in mind: stand under the doorway. Grasping the doorframe of the bathroom that separates our bedrooms just outside the kitchen, my sister stands unsteadily due to the relentless shaking and attempts to pull me to my feet, a frazzled look in both out eyes; we've never experienced an earthquake of this magnitude and length before, it is quite unsettling. The rattling of objects throughout the house becomes accompanied by the thuds of books falling from their places on the baker's rack and the smashing of picture frames as glass shatters on the tile floor, their places on the walls or shelves forgotten and barren.

I squeeze my eyes shut in an attempt to drown out the chaos, but that does little to make me feel better and even less in making the scenario better. In a futile attempt to comfort me, or perhaps herself (or both), my sister reaches for one of my hands and holds it in hers as if it is the only thing in the house that will not fall, break, or shatter.

With a mighty bang, the floor feels as if it is swept from underneath us as everything goes black.


	2. Lucid

**AN:**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXXXX**

 _Energon levels: low. Immediate action: required._

What? Who said that?

 _All systems: offline. Receptors: offline. Do you you wish to online?_

Do I want to what? What does that mean?

 _Do you wish to online?_

I don't understand! 'Online'? Online what?!

 _Do you wish to online?_

Um, sure... I guess if you're hearing a voice in your head... that must mean you're already crazy, right? So how much worse can it get?

 _Systems: online. Sensory receptors: online._

A lot worse, apparently.

The first thing I notice is the blaring alarm. Then the pale gray metal that surrounds me on all sides in various forms; walls, floors, and control panels. Then the quickly approaching planet I can see through the screen in front of me. Then the robot sitting next to me. Then the robotic hands in front of my face where my human hands should be.

So yeah, a lot worse.

Okay, don't panic, I tell myself, you're simply lucid dreaming after something knocked you out from the earthquake. No biggie! With that thought in mind I begin to examine more of my newly metallic body. Anywhere fleshy skin should be, intricate sheets of pearl white metal and connective wires (are they glowing blue?) now stand in their place. If this were real I'd probably be freaking out, but since it's not, I'll just go with it.

So... I'm a robot.

What now?

Once again I look to my right and take in the sight of the robot next to me and notice it looks very much like I do, metal 'skin' and all, but instead it is a shimmering slate grey. Unlike myself, I can see it's face, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say it is quite pretty. But what do I know about robot beauty standards? I do notice, however, that it has very human facial features as it's face is tilted towards its left shoulder towards me, almost as if it were sleeping. Where a person's eyes, nose, and mouth would be, the robot has something that looks similar, just made out of the dark gray materials like the rest of its body. I wish I can inspect it closer, but there are restraints around both our chests much like one would see on a rollercoaster. I flinch back in surprise because as if reading my mind, the restraints lift and rise above my line of sight as though it were giving me permission to get up. The wonders of lucid dreaming, I guess.

Unsure of how my human body becoming robotic would change they way my that body functions, I use my left arm to push off the armrest by my hip and get to my feet slowly with the accompaniment of hydraulic hisses and gears spinning that I'm sure come from various parts of my new body. Standing, I can see that my feet are no longer split into five toes each, but rather are rounded and look quite agile and streamlined to match the rest of my body's slim design. With this idea in mind, I gaze at my arms again and take note that my hands still split into five pearly white appendages, yet they look more like claws than fingers. But I'll take it.

Thus far, all my movements- even standing- have felt natural, as though I've done it all my life. In fact, I feel healthier and stronger than I ever have.

Continuing the discoveries my newfound body, I realize that my chest is enlarged... Does that mean I'm a female robot? Can robots even have genders? I guess in my dreams they do. Glancing once again at my companion who has yet to awaken, I see that it (she?) also has the enlarged chest as I do. In fact, we almost look identical except for the coloring; we have the same feet and hands and arms and legs...

We almost look like...

Sisters.

This ideas makes me give a robotic chuckle as it reminds me that people always think my sister and I are twins because of how similar we look despite the almost three year age gap between us.

I refocus my attention on the robot and tentatively take a few steps towards it as to not either fall on my face or wake it up. That would be quite the way to prove my previous confidence as a folly.

Mission accomplished, I stand in front of my companion and take in its appearance with a bit more detail. I hadn't even noticed that I was slowly reaching towards its masterfully crafted face until the white palm of my hand makes contact with the surprisingly warm metal of its slate colored cheek. With a mechanical whir, the feminine robot's head jerks upward as its previously hollow, dark eyes ignite to a dazzling blue.


	3. You

**AN:**

"English"

 _"Cybertronian"_

 _~bond~_

 _:coms:_

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXXXX**

Looking into those eyes I find myself getting lost. Not only are they a mesmerizing electric blue, but I also feel something inside me, almost the direct center of my chest, be drawn towards the robot infront of me. It's a feeling I've never had before; a feeling of connectedness to another being, a robot no less.

 _~What?~_

A hushed metallic voice snaps me out of my trance. Except this voice is different than the one I heard earlier and the robot's lips never moved. This voice is in my head, and I can feel its confusion as if it were my own. "Where am I? Who are you?" the same voice asks aloud accompanied by the movement of the being's lips this time. I would recognize that voice anywhere! My sister!

"Hia, sis!"

"Oh my god, kid. Is that you?" My maybe-now-robot-sister asks with confusion and indifference that I can once again feel though this sort of bond that we have.

"Yeah! We're robots, isn't that cool? I don't know why you're in my dream though..." I trail off in thought.

"I don't think this is a dream, dude, I'm here too. This is real. I don't know how I know, but I have a feeling," my sister whispers in her beautiful voice. It still sounds like her, but there's an edge to it that wasn't there before, almost as if her voice has been computerized, like my own. I can feel the certainty of her statement through our bond thing and it's so sincere I can't help but agree. Her head droops and her eyes dim as they fall towards her lap in a display of her concern regarding our current situation. I realize how this is very much real and not simply a dream as I had hoped.

Well, damn.

I imagine myself pushing feelings of acknowledgment and acceptance through the bond so she understands we are in this together, whatever "this" is. When her head perks up and her eyes shine their dazzling blue again I know it worked. The corners of her lips curl upward in a smile so soft I would not have expected to be possible from such a metallic being.

"Well, what are we going to do?" she asks me, eyes lifting me meet mine as I am still standing infront of her as she is held in her seat by the restraints. Not having really taken our situation seriously until now, I realize that I have yet to take in our surroundings. I slowly gaze around the pod we are in and notice it is only big enough for the two of us. Not only are there only two seats (that look suspiciously like ones a pilot would sit in, controls and all) but there is only just enough room to probably walk around the seats on all sides. The the walls on either side and behind the seats are composed of a solid pale gray metal that is almost unbroken except for at the seams. The floor under my feet is the same color but is mostly hidden by the two seats that take up the majority of the space in the pod. Two thin, glowing blue lines through the center of the reflective metal ceiling draw my attention as I follow them behind me and towards the front of the pod. Only then do I fully notice the holographic monitor that comprises the inside front wall of the pod along with the complex looking control panel below it that I'm sure allow for the pod to be piloted by someone with much more expertise than either of us. Projected on the screen is a green and blue planet surrounded by an inky black curtain dotted with white specks: Earth.

"I don't know," I admitted, honestly not knowing what to do when you and your sister get turned into robots and are now in space, racing toward the planet you are supposed to currently be on. I turn back towards my sister, "But I do know we aren't _us_ anymore."

"But we still have each other." Love and reassurance, though wherther it is intended for me or herself I will never know, flows though the bond and calms my nerves (do robots have nerves?). It is my turn to smile as I send my love back through the bond. No matter what, my sister and I have always been there for each other; we are each other's best friend.

"If we're in new bodies-" I drawl, looking at my pearly white arms while my sister holds a clawed slate gray hand to her face for a closer look, "-why don't we give ourselves new names? We're not human anymore, so there's no reason to keep our human names."

"I don't see why not. It certainly won't be the weirdest thing to happen today."

"Very true, sister dearest! Any suggestions?"

"Well, your color reminds me of the moon; the way the light from the sun reflects off the surface and can light up even the darkest of nights. But you also look like you can move so fast that it'll appear is if you are gliding over the ground. I think Moon Glider would be a good name." I don't hesitate to agree.

"And you look like the darkness that falls during an eclipse when the sky turns dark yet you can see a ring of sun behind the moon. You've always been strong, and this new body looks like it could effortlessly strike down any enemy you encounter. Eclipse Strike is very fitting."

Before we can discuss anything further, the alarm I haven't heard since first awakening blares again and I whip around to look once more at the monitor. Either Earth is chasing us or we are falling towards it, neither of which seems to have a promising outcome. Not knowing how to pilot our shuttle (who even needs that many buttons and levers anyways?), I make my way back towards my chair to prepare for a possible crash landing. I lower my self into the seat as the restraints once again fall over my chest almost protectively.

 _~It's okay, it's okay,~_ I tell myself, feeling fear that I can't tell is my own or my sister's.

 _~It will be,~_ I recieve in response, not even realizing I had been communicating over the bond.

As the pod begins to be thrown around through Earth's atmosphere in much the same fashion as the earthquake that sent us here, my sister reaches the short distance between us and grabs my pearly hand in slate colored on. Everything gets hot as the pod races towards Earth's surface, likely leaving a fiery trail in its wake. Anyone who watches the sky for a living or fun has probably seen us by now. I'm sure we are creating quite the spectacle.

As the clattering of the pod reaches an all time high and the heat almost becomes unbearable, I register the beginnings of a crash before- for the second time in who knows how long- everything goes dark.

 **AN:**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far.**

 **'Till next chapter!**


	4. Protect

**AN:**

 **Welcome to another chapter my lovely readers!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and let me know if you like what you're reading or have any suggestions for improvement.**

"English"

 _"Cybertronian"_

 _~bond~_

 _:coms:_

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXXXX**

 **Eclipse Strike P.O.V.**

The first thing I am aware of is silence. The alarm that had previously been blaring inside the pod as we made our way through the atmosphere has since been silenced. I look to my left and see my sister slouched in her chair, head tilted towards her chest. Concern rises in my chest as her previously glowing blue eyes are now dim and lifeless. "Hey, dude," I call out in an attempt to get a response from her but I am met with silence. The only indication that she is in fact still alive is that I can feel her through the connection that seems to be present between us that cannot be explained by any scientific phenomena that I know of. I reach out through the bond and can _feel_ my sister's presence; I know that she is alright. The hissing of compressed air being released accompanies my sigh of relief with this knowledge.

Now that I am no longer completely focused on the well being of Moon Glider (now she needs a different nickname, I think, 'dude' and 'kid' just don't fit anymore), I begin to become aware of two more things: one, I am still trapped in this chair, and two, I can hear the sounds of vehicles approaching our location, wherever that is. I have no idea if these newcomers are going to be friendly, especially because my sister and I are robots that fell from the sky in a metal pod-thingy. I'm sure any sane human would be skeptical and bring weapons in case of the need to defend themselves, especially if they're military.

With this thought in mind I begin to get worried considering Mooney (yeah, that'll work) has yet to wake up and I have no idea how to convince anyone that we mean no harm. Humanity has never been kindly recptive towards those that are different than them or those that they don't understand considering I have no idea where in the world we are or what language the people will speak. I can only cross my fingers and hope that they speak English and are somewhat reasonable, or at the very least are not trigger happy. Deciding I'd rather have the full function of my body when the newcomers arrive, I grasp the pale metal of the restraints across my chest and push them upward. With creaks and groans of protest accompanied by the popping sounds of what gears and locks probably kept the restraint in place, I manage to lift it far enough to be able to wriggle out from beneath its hold.

The pod almost seems lifeless now. The front monitor wall is blank and the twin blue stripes down the center of the pod are dark.

With the sounds of approaching vehicles becoming ever more present, I rush the short distance between my sister and I, hoping to free her and, hopefully, wake her up before we have company, which by the sounds of it will be any second. Upon reaching her, I gasp in surprise as I see that the side of the pod is crushed in and trapping her left leg agains the seat, a blue liquid staining her pearl white armor as it drops towards the floor. Even if I were to get the restraint off and she were to wake up, I doubt we'd get far if anywhere at all, but I still have to try.

I barely wrap one hand around Mooney's restraint when I freeze, the sounds just outside the pod catching my attention; clicks and whirls of what sounds like a malfunctioning blender are quickly accompanied by the groaning of stressed metal as someone tries to enter the pod by ripping straight through it. My eyes flick to the wall behind the seats as I come to the conclusion that whatever is trying to get in must be much stronger than the average human in order to have such an effect on the pod.

The only thing I register before sunlight invades the dimly lit pod is the need to protect my sister from whoever or _what_ ever is outside. So caught up in my thoughts and ever growing desire to protect and defend what is mine, I failed to notice my right arm shift and reconstruct itself into a cannon. Now aware of my body and surroundings, I take in the scene infront of me; almost the whole back wall of the pod had been ripped off, leaving myself and my sister exposed to the four intimidating looking robots just outside the pod, not a human in sight. One of the robots, a bulky black one who is the same height as myself, stands just feet away with the remenants of the pod's wall in its hands. As he drops it to the ground with a clang I shift my attention towards the next closest, a shorter silver robot that is holding what appears to be a fully metallic assault riffle in its clawed hands. Assuming it as the threat it was, I maneuver around my sister's seat and take up a defensive position behind her, raising my cannon arm to the newcomers in a warning.

At the sounds of the whirs and clicks that I heard earlier, my attention is drawn to the robot who is making those sounds (speaking?). A red and blue robot that is at twice as tall as the silver one beside it lowers its glowing sword, but the silver one's riffle and the black one's newly formed arm canons that rival my own do little to placate me. I keep my eyes on the tall one as it exudes a powerful, commanding presence and I'm sure the others are following its orders, so that one really poses the biggest threat despite it being the only one to back off, however slightly. It turns its head to the side and speaks again to one of its companions, a neon yellow-green colored robot. This one is holding some sort of red scanner and looking between the pod and the red and blue robot, no doubt talking about us.

The black one that is too close for comfort takes a step closer and says something to me in a series of clicks and whirls that I don't understand as its electric blue eyes meet mine. The silver one creeps closer as well, its footsteps completely silent. It stops dead in its tracks when a groan sounds from behind me and the bond with my sister floods with feelings as Mooney woke up. I feel her confusion and fear, but what scares me the most is her pain. With a glance back towards her now conscious form in the chair, I attempt to make myself look even bigger and more threatening, wanting to dispel any thoughts the robots have of trying anything. Though I am terribly outnumbered and outgunned, I have to fight for my sister, sending feelings of comfort and security through the bond which she gladly accepts.

The robot with the scanner seemed to yell something to the imposing black and silver ones near me as they back off, retreating to their leader, weapons held in defensive positions rather than aggressive ones. My sister makes a startled sound at the noise as a gentile yet nervous voice drifts through my head like chimes in a breeze, _~What's going on?~_

 _~I don't know, but we have company.~_


	5. Incoming

**AN:**

A long overdue update is _finally_ here. Enjoy!

"English"

 _"Cybertronian"_

 _~bond~_

 _:coms:_

 **XXXXX**

"I'll be filling in for your lesson today until Ratchet can get here, which I don't know when that will be. He knows way more about this stuff than I do." Twenty or so military dressed men and women whip their heads toward Major Will Lennox as he approaches them. Not expecting his presence and sticking to their training, the soldiers snap to attention in the presence of their commanding officer.

"At ease, soldiers," Lennox commands as he makes his way toward the front of the assembled soldiers to begin the lesson. The class complies, falling into an at ease stance with their hands clasped with a relaxed firmess in the smalls of their backs.

"Well, lets just jump straight into it. Ratchet said you left off on protoform basics, right?" With nods of affirmation from the mass of assembled tan and black clothed soldiers, Lennox continues. "Okay, so you should already already know that a cybertonian's protoform is like our skin, the most basic and weakest layer of external defense. Their species is composed of a type of living metal much like our cells, and energon is their life force in the way that blood is ours. Now, each individual is unique in their build and coloring, but with changes in external armor and paint, they can change their appearance many times thoroughout their lifespans. However, every time a Cybertronian changes their alt mode their armor will change shape and design to allow the Cybertronian to shift between their alt mode and bipedal modes with speed and comfort. The way they change alt modes is by-"

"-That's quite enough, thank you, Captain." The soldiers all turn towards the direction of the gruff metallic voice as Ratchet made himself known, entering the large hanger through one of the facility's many towering door frames. Lennox makes a mental note to ask Ratchet the next chance he gets about how a mech his size can be so unintentionally stealthy; he didn't even hear or see Ratchet until he said something.

"Optimus wants to see you in Command Ops. and I will join you there momentarily," Ratchet informs Lennox as he approaches the N.E.S.T. soldiers. Guess that question will have to wait. "The rest of you go to your lunch early. We will resume tomorrow." The cadets quickly walk away, uneasy in the direct presence of an Autobot despite the alliance. Assuming there is nothing left to be said, Lennox makes his leave, noticing Ratchet turn the opposite direction out of the corner of his eye.

Walking through the corridors of the base, Lennox passes by many members of N.E.S.T. going their different directions to perform whatever tasks and assignments they have been given. Many have their heads buried in clipboards, tablets, and files, but those who do not give a respectful nod of acknowledgement and greeting to the N.E.S.T. field commander to which he returns. The quick walk finishes as he approaches his destination. Lennox swipes his ID on a scanner next to the human sized door to Command Ops which only allows in specified personnel. The steel door slides open with a hiss as he is granted access and he steps through to be greeted with a patiently waiting Optimus Prime and less patient Ironhide. Before he can inquire as to why his presence is required or even utter a simple greeting, the many times larger Autobot door to his left opens and Ratchet joins his Cybertronian comrades infront of the large screen-table in the center of the room, placing some sort of hand held device on its surface.

"Greetings, Major Lennox. Thank you for getting here quickly," Optimus addreses the only human in the room as Lennox makes his way towards the catwalk to be able to see more eye to eye with his companions. "The base's satellites and deep space energon detectors have picked up a signal that is heading towards this planet. It will arrive in approximately sixteen of your Earth hours based on its current speed and trajectory. It appears that it will strike down just south of the equator somewhere in the Indian Ocean; more specifically, the very island we reside on."

Lennox's eyes widen. Another Cybertronian crash landing on Diego Garcia? That is not what the Major was expecting when he was summoned. Then again, one can never expect the happenings around the base. None the less, he waits for Optimus to finish. "It's affiliation is unknown. I have attempted to make contact with the ship but no acknowledgement of my transmition or a response has been received. We must prepare for a possibly injured or hostile Cybertronian."

"It's a slaggin' 'con, I'm telling you, Prime! We should just blast the ship now and be done with it! Who knows what he'll do when he makes landfall?" Ironhide huffs and slams his fist onto the table in frustration with a bang.

"That's well enough, Ironhide," Ratcher snarles threateningly, pulling this prescious scanner towards his chasis and out of the way of Ironhide's fists. "We do not know this mech's affiliation. Think more with your processor rather than your cannons before I remove both of them."

"Mechs, my friends, let us find a solution to this problem rather than make new ones among us. We are outnumbered by Megatron's forces; the Autobots could use another recruit if this mech is one of us or a Decepticon willing to deflect. If not, we hold him in the brig and get what intel we can out of him which also leaves one less foe to oppose in battle. None the less, we need to be prepared. That's where you come in, Major." Despite standing on the catwalk, Optimus Prime towers over the human who has, until now, watched and listently silently.

"What do you need, Optimus?" Will asks, standing even straighter, ready to receive his orders.

"I need you to call all N.E.S.T. personnel across the island back to base for their safety. I have already sent Jazz to patrol the island incase there are decepticons who have detected the incoming ship and plan to intercept it," Optimus explains. "An hour before land fall, Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet and I will head towards it's expected location while you follow with a small squadron of the soldiers you choose to provide ground cover as well as document the happenings for your government. Have air support on standby in case the mech attempts to flee..."

The four beings talk strategy and logistics of the mission for a while longer- well, Optimus does most of the talking and Lennox does most of the listening, while Ratchet and Ironhide interject when necessary- until all are sure of what the next sixteen hours will hold.


	6. Who

**AN:**

 **Sorry for such a long wait on the update! I'm dealing with some complicated college and life stuff on top of marching world class drum corps (those of you who know, know), so just the usual! Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing! Love y'all!**

 **Wildspark: Thanks for all the reviews! Your feedback is very helpful and encouraging. I don't plan on making any romantic relationships as of right now in regards to my OCs, but we'll see!**

 **Songbird: IKR! That is definitely what I wanted to avoid in this story! I'm glad someone thinks like I do. I'm just writing the story that I would want to read!**

"English"

 _"Cybertronian"_

 _~bond~_

 _:coms:_

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXXXX**

Optimus rubs his face plates tiredly, a very human trait he had picked up from his allies. It seems like he can never get a break. That just comes with the job of being Prime in the middle of an intergalactic civil war. Not even a few weeks ago N.E.S.T. moved to Diego Garcia as the Tranquility base in Nevada was not large enough to house the Autobots nor allow for expansion in troop numbers, human or Cybertronian...

And now this.

What could be a possible decepticon is landing on the shores of this very secretive base in less than an hour. Who knows how powerful this mech will be? The destruction and death he could cause...

Optimus is pulled out of his thoughts regarding the matter as Ironhide comms him, _:Prime, we are ready.:_

 _:Understood. I'm on my way.:_ Optimus stands from the Cybertronian sized chair infront of his desk inside the room in his quarters that serves as his office space and makes his way through unusually empty and quiet hallways towards the large hangar where he asked his team of Autobots and humans to assemble. Optimus briefly considers the possibility that the incoming ship contains one of his comrades, a fellow autobot. Could it be his trusted and logical SIC, Prowl? What about Wheeljack, the ingenious yet explosive inventor? Or maybe the love of his life, Elite One, his bonded-to-be? Such hopes and desires painfully pull at his spark, knowing how unlikely they are to be true. Optimus regrets the loss of countless friends and comrades to the war, a war that has no end in sight.

Upon entering the hangar, Optimus straightens himself to the posture one would expect from a Prime, barely catching sight of his team before commanding, "Autobots, roll out!"

The 'bots run towards the opening hangar door, initiating their transformation sequences mid stride, wheels touching the ground only seconds later while Will's team follows in two military humvees.

XXXXX

"Impact in 30 seconds!" Calls out Jazz, having met up with the other autobots only a few minutes prior after finishing his scouting assignment.

Optimus turns his optics towards the blue sky of Earth's atmosphere and his advanced visual processing allows him to see details of the ship behind the sphere of flames surrounding it. The mech finds it intriguing that there is no decepticon insignia engraved into the shell of the ship. Normally the decepticons put their insignia on everything they consider theirs: ships, weapons, other Cybertronians... They are too proud of what they stand for considering the atrocities they execute on not only their own kind, but also on innocent civilizations and species.

It disgusts Optimus. Such thoughts remind the Prime of what he is fighting for, and what he is prepared to fight for if this incoming mech is indeed a decepticon.

Though he and his team are miles from the crash site Optimus turns to his comrades, human and Cybertronian, and commands them, "Brace yourselves!"

Not but seconds after, Optimus watches as the pod violently crashes into the island with a bang, sending dirt, metal, and fire into the air as Earth reluctantly gains another Cybertronian guest.

"Hold your positions," Optimus mutters quietly as the dust settles, waiting to see if a foe presents himself. When nothing but the burning of trees and and groaning of stressed metal is detected, he waves his Autobots forward while Lennox's N.E.S.T. team begins to spread our in order to set up a perimeter around the crash site, weapons drawn, serving as a last barrier of defense as well as human witnesses in order to file reports for the human government.

Optimus takes the lead with his energon sword drawn while Ironhide's cannons whirr to his right and Jazz bounces from pede to pede on his left, ready for action. The three of them form a sort of wall infront of Ratchet who has his helm buried in his scanner, trying to find out as much information on the newcomer as possible so there are no surprises.

 _:Still nothing, Prime. No response on the pod's coms nor any internal ones. The mech inside may be as damaged as the ship, so proceed with caution; a desperate decepticon is a deadly one:_ Ratchet informs Optimus through a private com link, though such information is not new or surprising. _:My scanner is detecting only one spark signature but it has some strange fluctuations to it that may be due to the state of the mech or the pod which is serving as interference.:_

 _:Understood:_ Optimus replies. _"Let's move in,"_ he commands aloud in their native tongue, having left the humans behind. The bots pick up their pace and reach the site in a matter of a few minutes. There is a trail of smoking shrubbery and glittering sand-turned-glass in the wake of the pod that towers a few helms above Optimus and looks worse for wear, as though the pilot had never been through an actual piloting course. That would not surprise the Prime as the decepticons like to recruit young mechs who are still easily persuaded into joining their faction and then are only seen as another set of weapons. A young mech would hardly stand a chance against the experienced Prime, let alone his whole team, but that experience has taught the Prime to never lower his guard despite a lack of movement at the scene.

" _This is Optimus Prime, commander of the autobots. State your designation and_ _affiliation._ " When the lack of movement and sound from the pod indicates that the mech as no intention of complying with Optimus' commands, the leader continues. _"Exit your ship and surrender_ , _you are surrounded and outnumbered,_ " Optimus orders, but is met with silence and stillness once again. The chances of this encounter ending peacefully are dwindling by the nano-klik. To his right, Ironhide grumbles in frustration that the unidentified mech will not comply, and his anticipation of a possible confrontation shows with a whirr of his arm cannons.

Optimus watches as Jazz silently stalks around the pod looking for any sign of a threat, one that may be undetectible or overlooked by one of the others. His frame build and training allow him to accomplish such a feat with the practiced ease of a spy. Jazz makes a full circle while the rest of the autobots standby, awaiting a report and command.

 _"Th' main door is half buried into th' ground jus' on th' other side. Pod's walls ain't very thick and shouldn't be too hard to get through if this mech ain't coming out,"_ Jazz informs his comrades.

Optimus nods his helm in acknowledgment and gives the pod another once over with his optics, knowing he will not find anything Jazz didn't. There is only one thing left to do now.

" _Ironhide, breach the wall._ " Optimus notices the slight glimmer to Ironhide's optics in response to his order, which Ironhide does not hesitate to follow through with.

Jazz grabs a riffle out of his subspace and Ratchet forms his servos into sharp cutting blades as Ironhide cuts his way through the exterior of the pod with a close-combat battle blade extending from his right servo joint. Optimus adjusts his grip on the glowing energon blade in his servos and shifts his weight forward, ready to lunge at a possible attacker.

Ironhide grunts as the wall gives way under his strength with a metallic cry of protest and he throws the slab aside and takes a defensive step back, bringing his cannons back out, ready to win a fight.

Optimus instantly takes in the sight of the interior of the pod, looking for a threat. No sooner had this thought crossed his processor when an Ironhide-tall grey Cybertronian slithers from the interior to stand defensively in front of the left command chair, cannon raised.

" _Optimus, something is wrong,"_ Ratchet interjects, smelling freshly spilled energon yet not seeing any on the newcomer's protoform. He pulls the red scanner from his subspace and activates it, showing Optimus the results. The Prime's optics widen with what he sees, lowering his sword ever so slightly.

 _"What are your orders, Prime?!_ " Ironhide demands, taking another step towards the cannon wielding threat. Jazz creeps forward as well, ready to back up Ironhide incase he gets the fight he is so itching for.

Before Optimus can utter a sound in reply, something from inside the pod beats him to it in the form of what sounded like a pain laced groan behind their possible enemy. The grey Cybertronian falters in its stance for an instant and glances over its shoulder plate before turning its focus back to the Autobots with a newfound fire in its optics as red starts to creep in.

" _Back off!"_ Ratchet calls out, " _You are going to push the femme into a dangerous protective state if you keep threatening her. Ironhide, move away and lower you weapons!"_

 _"Femme?"_

 _"Did I hear you right, Ratch'?"_

 _"Do as he says, stand down,"_ Optimus officially orders. At that, despite the shock at the news, Ironhide and Jazz retreat towards their Prime with their weapons lowered, keeping their optics on the femme the whole time, ready for anything. She had yet to acknowledge their retreat and continued to hold herself and her weapon steady.

" _It would appear that we have a pair of femme semi-twins,"_ Ratchet elaborates, " _and that one is ready to kick your afts."_


End file.
